The Fandom games
by Swiftfire21
Summary: This is a mix of between Avengers, doctor who, lord of the rings, hobbit, and hunger games. follow characters that you know and love as they find them selves fighting to the death in a hunger games arena! watch as your favorite characters face interesting circumstances, and unknown dangers. rated T for violence and typical hunger games type blood shed :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I hope you guys like this a lot!**

**Sorry about how short this first chapter is, I promise the next will be longer!**

**A few things you might wight want to know: the first three chapters (including this one) follow five characters because they are going to die pretty early on in the story during the cornucopia blood bath at the beginning of the hunger games. So I thought that it would be a good idea to give you their point of views as they wait for the game to start as well as while they die. **

**Mostly**** they will be in thought. So do not expect to much conversation with other characters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lord Of The Rings, Doctor Who, Hobbit, or Avengers nor do I own the idea of hunger games. Just the idea to put it all together! :)  
**

* * *

The Fandom Games!

Fandoms:

Doctor Who

Lord of the Rings

Hobbit

Avengers

With a hunger games set up! :)

* * *

The tributes for hunger games!

Doctor who:

Captain Jack Harkness

The 10th Doctor

Martha Jones

Rose Tyler

* * *

Lord of the rings:

Aragorn

Legolas

Gimli

Sam

Pippin

Merry

Arwen

Glorfindel

Eoywn

Haldir

Gandalf

Faramir

* * *

Hobbit:

Thranduil

Kili

* * *

Avengers:

Thor

Loki

Steve Rogers - Captain America

Tony Stark – Iron Man

Clint Barton - Hawkeye

Natasha Romanoff - Black Widow

* * *

Teams or districts:

Team 1: Captain Jack and Arwen

Team 2: Black Widow and Merry

Team 3: Gimli and Rose

Team 4: 10th doctor and Stark

Team 5: Hawkeye and Kili

Team 6: Eoywn and Thor

Team 7: Sam and Captain America

Team 8: Haldir and Martha

Team 9: Loki and Legolas

Team 10: Aragorn and Pippin

Team 11: Thranduil and Gandalf

Team 12: Faramir and Glorfindel

Chapter 1

_60 seconds _

Kili stood at the ready. His hands and face were sweaty as he waited for the beginning of the end to come. It seems the game makers wanted and extra-long wait for the start. More than likely they wanted to add some suspense to it.

_58_

He sighed at the counter as it slowly counted down. His mind went into overload as he thought about his family and his friends. Then the thought hit him, this may be his last minute alive.

_56_

He turned his head to look at his team mate. Their eyes meet and they both gave a nod to show they remembered the plan. They were to run straight for the cornucopia Hawkeye would grab the bow and Kili would grab the nearest weapon and make sure that no one came from behind Hawkeye. It was a team play and if one or the other failed they were both more than likely to be killed.

_50_

He looked at the others that awaited their deaths, between the hobbits, woman, and a thin bony man or two he felt that there may be little challenge to face. Oh he prayed he was right.

_49_

* * *

Clint stared at the bow with intense eyes. He would get there first. He would take the bow. He would live. He would win.

_46_

His eyes never wavered from the bow except to look at the counter. Had he taken the time to examine his enemies as his team mate Kili had, he may have noticed a certain elf staring at the bow with equally intense interest. But his sight never wavered from the bow. His focus was on getting that bow. His focus was on winning. His focus was on surviving.

_43_

* * *

Faramir placed his right foot forward but in a position so that he could rocket backwards. He had to be out of the deadly part of the arena as fast as his legs might allow. Slowly his eyes started to pick out potential threats.

_36_

His eyes slowly started to settle on the hobbits. The first one looked quite determined maybe more so than any sane hobbit would. The second looked clearly out of place, his arms hung loosely and his head swung from side to side trying to think of something to do when the timer stopped. Then the third also looked frightened but was at least trying to hide the fact.

_31_

He looked to his right to see his team mate Glorfindel. It had taken quite some time and a lot of argument to convince his team mate to not try for the cornucopia. Finally glorfindel had agreed to retreat into the forest. But, he still had a feeling his team mate would try for the cornucopia anyways.

_22_

* * *

Pippin looked around wildly. What would he do? How would he live? The two thoughts raced through his head.

_17_

He looked at Aragorn and noted the stance that he had taken. Then put his self in the same stance. Left leg forward, one arm forward, and eyes focused.

_14_

He looked back at Aragorn who this time saw and gave a smile and a nod. A smile, and, a nod, that was all, two simple things, just two. At a time like this, those two things, all though simple, had the most value in the world.

_10_

* * *

Martha shook her head. She was a Doctor not a soldier or especially some kind of gladiator that was thrown into battle for the fun of others. She would not let this sick game change her. Never would it change her. No she would march out there and take the first person she saw to be injured and help them. If possible, save them. But she would never kill in a game like this, never.

_7_

She placed her feet in a ready to run position even though she and had no idea as to where she would run to. She simple wanted to be ready. it made her feel better. would this be the end of her?

_5_

Almost time. almost time for someone to die. she thought bitterly

_ 4_

Oh help me lord.

_ 3_

"Please help me" she begged. "please help me" she whispered.

_ 2_

"Crap."

_ 1_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**please favorite and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**here you guys are! thy second chapter! **

**.**

**I felt bad for giving you guys such a really short first chapter so i'm releasing this one early!**

**.**

**Much thanks Smuagilicous for your first review onto this story. and I hope you give much more input on this story in the future! I'm afraid Pippin wont die by eating nightlock, however there are two other hobbits that have the potential to eat a nightlock or two... :)**

**.**

**After I finish the first three chapters i'll try to make the chapters even longer! anyways thanks for taking the time to read this. it means a lot to me!**

* * *

Pippin darted forward. He didn't really know where he was going; just that he had to move. He wasn't sure if he was surprised or not when he ran into to the woman who he knew to be Martha Jones. He quickly recovered from the fall they both took and stood up, fully intending to run away. His eyes drifted past her to see the cornucopia. A man had grabbed a bow and an arrow was aimed right at him. Pippin only had time to take one step back as an arrow pierced his heart.

It felt like slow motion as his legs buckled from underneath him and he fell on his back. He heard a faint gasp and in an instant the woman, Martha, was by his side. "You'll be fine" she said as she cradled him in her arms. He looked at her and as his life slowly ebbed away he realized just how terrible this all was. Sure he had known it was a terrible thing before now, but living it suddenly made him realize just how much he wanted to kill the people that made it. Rather than kill those inside it.

His eyes wavered from her to look past her once more. The man that had shot him now fought to the death against what he believed to be an elf. He watched as the elf twisted left and right before finding a dagger, and with surprising accuracy, the elf threw it. The man seemed to falter in his steps for falling to the ground unceremoniously. The elf then toke the bow and before pippin could comprehend what was happening a second arrow embedded its self into his right shoulder. However as he look back at Martha he realized that he had not been the target. She had been the target. The arrow had gone straight through her, then into his shoulder. She placed both hands on the hole the arrow had created. She then gave a face of pure fear. He watched as she fell forward. Her eyes where lifeless and dull. She had died in front of him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was tired; tired of seeing the dead, tired of hearing the dying, and tired of being afraid. So he closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life he felt truly brave. He felt brave knowing that he would never open his eyes again, never see the sun again. But what had merry always told him? He had told him to, never say never.

* * *

Martha sat on the ground the hobbit in her arms as his body became more and more cold. The blood was staining her hands red. But she thought nothing of it. As she held the dying soul all she could think of was how terrible a way to die this was. She should have run, should have gotten away. But she hadn't. Her only warning was the whistle of the arrow through the air.

Then it was just an intense pain. The arrow had gone right through her. She was going to die. Her mind flooded with emotion, all she wanted was to have a few more minutes to remember her family. As she began to fall forward onto the hobbit she opened her mouth to let out a wail. Not from pain but from grief of the knowledge she would not live to see her family again. But she was dead before she finished falling. Dead before she could finish remembering. Dead and she didn't even know who had killed her.

* * *

Clint raced for the bow it was only a few good strides before he reached it. His right hand grasped it while his left hand took an arrow and notched it. He looked for a target. He thought that if he could kill everyone then he would be alright. Wrong. If he lived through this then he would always make sure he took out the stronger enemies first. But unfortunately that was not his train of thought. He was panicked, so he made very many unwise moves.

The arrow flew gracefully into its target, a hobbit. But he had to take his eyes off him as a punch landed in his face. He staggered backwards, and dropped the bow. He still held an arrow though. He swung the pointy end at the elf trying to use it like some kind of dagger. Suddenly he thrust it forward hopping the elf would not expect the move, but rather the elf grabbed the arrow and broke it in two. So they resorted to hand to hand combat.

He managed to knee the elf in groin once but the elf had done the same… plus more. As he grew more disparate he lunged for the head. The elf skipped gracefully out of the way doing what looked like a dance move to get out of his reach. He turned around to see the elf holding a small knife curved ever so slightly at the top. Then with the smallest flick of a wrist the dagger seem to jump onto his throat. He was so surprised that he wasn't sure to retaliate or not. He decided to at least try so he took one step towards the elf, but then the pain hit him. It hit hard. He took a step backwards then fell to the floor. He had lost the battle. How had he lost? He tried to figure out where he went wrong.

He was so caught up in his grief of being a failure that he hadn't even realized what was really happening. He was dying. But he never grasped the concept of his impending doom just then. As his hands unconsciously grabbed at the knife protruding from his neck, he thought about how tired he was and closed his eyes not realizing he would never wake again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! reviews and favorites much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Much thanks for reading!**

**Okay so this is the last of three part that I have for the five we have been following. After this chapter we get into the real survival stuff! :) Also I don't have much of a plot... just some idea's here and there, so I would love it if you people could tell me what you might like to see. Although that doesn't mean I will do it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Avengers, Doctor Who, or Hunger Games.**

* * *

Kili leaped off the pedestal his feet racing. His team mate, Clint, was at the cornucopia already. So he moved just a bit faster. However he made quite a large mistake, he tripped over his own feet. He got back up, but now he saw that his team mate was being attacked by an elf, which he decided must be Legolas. He had to kill the elf. He had to kill the elf before it's too late. He made it to the cornucopia, grabbed a large dagger, and then turned to attack the elf. But instead found a staff with a sharp serrated edge sticking at his face. He barely dodged out of the way. His dagger hand shot forward as he tried to disarm his opponent. Rather his opponent jumped out of the way.

"My mother can fight better then you!" taunted his opponent. He gave a grunt as he stepped forward to attack again. "Which one?" he taunted back. He smiled as Loki gave a face of pure anger. Then they meet in a hand to hand battle. Loki quickly ended up dropping his staff. So now they both fought over the dagger he still held. With a powerful kick he sent Loki back a few feet.

Before he could kill him though, he heard a small "wosh" noise from behind him. It was just enough warning for him to drop down as the staff that he had disarmed from Loki flew past where his neck had been. He got back up so as to fight off his second enemy which he now saw was a woman with long blonde hair. He ducked as she swung again. He then thrust his dagger hand forward but before he could reach her, a hand landed on his shoulder and threw him backwards onto the ground. He hit the ground with enough force to knock the dagger out of his hand. He opened his eyes to see three people standing over him. A Dwarf, the woman, and Loki stood looking down at him.

"Please don't kill me! I can work with you!" Kili said to them. "Oh do I see a tear?" said Loki tilting his head and giving a fake pity face. Then the woman that stood beside the two thrust Loki's staff into his head.

* * *

Faramir took all of half a second before his feet got into gear and he sprinted off into the forest. He was relieved to find that Glorfindel was running alongside him. "Faramir! Let us follow the river!" Glorfindel said once he was only about a foot away from the other. "Okay!" he said back as his feet moved hard and fast so that he could hurry and get away from the cornucopia. Once they made it out of the small clearing that was part of the cornucopia he relaxed some. Never the less they kept moving.

Some two minutes later … "I hear someone approaching from behind!" Glorfindel said suddenly. Instantly they took off, once more running like maniacs. Faramir sped up hoping that whoever was behind them didn't catch up. "Faramir! Stop!" Glorfindel all but shouted. It was too late. He fell forward onto whoever he had run into. He quickly got up to see Glorfindel shove another elf and take off into the forest in a different direction. He had a mind to do the same.

He got up, turned his head, and placed a foot forward, intending to run off in the same direction Glorfindel had. Rather, he found himself falling face first into the forest floor. He rolled over to see who had grabbed his leg. The man that he had run into now had gotten up and now stood over him beginning to rain down punch, after punch, after punch into his face. When the man finally toke a pause he used his chance to kick him off and stand. Once he was back on his feet he made to run again, but the she-elf that Glorfindel had shoved onto the ground had gotten back up. She was now bear hugging him back down to the ground. After a few moments the man also joined back in on the attack.

"Come on! Help me throw him in the river!" said the man. It took just a few seconds to register the words. He began lashing out even wilder out of desperation, but to no avail. He was slowly dragged towards the cliff. Then he was there, just on the edge of the cliff. It fell away about seventy feet until it reached the river. Rocks jutted out seemingly ready for someone to be impaled on them.

Then he was pushed over the edge. Somehow he survived the fall. He landed in a part of the river that didn't have rocks all in it. But that didn't help with what came next. The river pushed him downstream the flow was strong and he was unable to swim against it as it threw him against rocks and drifting tree limbs. When he finally managed to grab hold of a rock with his left hand, he had lost all feeling in his legs and his right arm was most defiantly broken.

He laid there for what felt like eternity, it was just a few seconds. A glint in the water made him aware. He looked to see an odd fish. Then another glint from his left made him turn. There was more of the fish, so many in fact, that it made the water look like there was a giant shadow. They slowly started to move to his feet which where half in the water half not. Suddenly the one by his right arm opened its mouth to reveal a large set of glistening white teeth, and as quick as an arrow it bite down on his arm. He let out a frightened screech then; the others started to eat his feet and dragged him back into the river. He let out screeches of pain up until one tore out his throat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviews and fav's much appreciated! I might not be able to post the next chapter up as fast as I did these but who knows right?!**


End file.
